<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's sooooo big by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821461">It's sooooo big</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John's gonna finally give Dave head, but he has to get the sillys out first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's sooooo big</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stop that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John keeps laughing, “Sorry! Sorry! I can’t help myself. Just my best friend's dick is in front of my face and it’s too big for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave rolls his eyes, the gesture hidden by his black tinted shades. “Just take in the tip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I will… eventually. Just one more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave reels his head back and groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“OOOO Dave! You’re so big!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had your fun.” Dave says.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay.” John settles down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John starts laughing again. “Sorry! I can’t!” </span>
  <span>John bursts out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave narrows his eyes… then he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Might take a while before he finally gets his dick sucked. But the waiting is fine. It’s worth losing his erection if it means his boyfriend’s smiling and laughing through the whole thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>